Something You Can't Control
by RogerJaSm
Summary: Bruce and Barbara have been struggling to control their feelings for each other. But they finally have given in for a night of heated pleasure. Everything about their relationship will change from here on out.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce could hear Jason and Todd arguing as he walked over to the kitchen.

"You can't really think that you would be better than me."

Before Todd could reply, Bruce entered the room. It was rare for them to see Bruce in the kitchen. They all stood there in disbelief while watching as he walked over to the coffee machine. He had a light smile on his face which was even more of a shock to the family than seeing him in the kitchen. Cass and Steph already had a hunch as for why he was there and seeing Bruce's light smile confirmed their suspicions.

"Shouldn't you be in the cave?" He said while turning around to look at their shocked faces.

"We could ask the same thing." Damian said cockily while looking at Bruce.

He looked at Damian with narrowed eyes. Damian looked down at his feet before he walked out of the kitchen. A few moments later the others exited as well. When she was sure it was clear, Barbara walked into the kitchen. She was only wearing one of Bruce's shirts. She walked over to him and pressed her body against his; she leant up and gave him a soft kiss.

"It's clear I see." She said with a warm smile.

"I don't know how you can stand to get up this early, especially with your night job." She teased.

"After all the time I've spent doing this, I've adapted to it." He said with a smile.

"You know if you keep that up they are going to cotton on sooner or later."

He gave her a small shrug before leaning in and kissing her passionately. Dick was about to enter the library as he realised he had forgotten his phone. He walked back to the kitchen to be shocked by seeing Bruce and Barbara kissing. He stood there in disbelief before hastily hiding behind the nearby wall. He shook his head a few times while trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He quickly began walking over to the library, he had long forgotten about his phone. 'I need to talk to Barbara.' he thought to himself while stepping through the hidden doorway.

 **Note**

Sorry for the short story. I am planning on writing more, I just wanted to upload this to see what sort of responses I get, that is if I get any. I hope you enjoyed anyway, I'm still new to this so it might be a little while before I upload the next chapter. However I am planning on making it a lot longer than this one. Also this is rated M because I am planning on writing, heated romance scenes in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see the smile on his face?" Cass said quietly.

"Yeah." Steph said with a slight smile.

"I was waiting for…"

Before Cass could finish Dick had walked over to the two girls, who had been exchanging thoughts for the last few minutes.

"What are you talking about?" He said knowingly.

"Nothing." She said while her expression changed to a stoic cold one.

"Listen if you two are talking about what I think you are, then how long have you known?" He said in a hushed voice.

The two girls looked at each other while telepathically exchanging words.

"When did you find out?"

"A few minutes ago, I saw them kissing in the kitchen."

The two girls started to smile gingerly.

"You two are ok with this?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"We think they make a cute couple." Cass said flatly.

Dick could hardly believe what he was hearing 'Barbara and Bruce cute? Try wrong.' He thought to himself.

"Do you not think this is wrong?"

The girls shook their heads. Dick couldn't take it anymore and walked off into the training room to let his anger out on a punching bag. A few minutes later Barbara entered the cave closely followed by Bruce. He walked over to the bat computer. Barbara was quickly snatched up by Steph and Cass who wanted to hear every little detail about last night.

"So what was it like?" Cass asked eagerly.

Barbara smiled contently before responding.

"Like fireworks."

"Come on we want to know more than that." Steph said with a slightly dark tone.

Bruce was filing through last night's CCTV footage as Damian came over, he leant over one of the computers control panels beginning to swipe backwards and forwards.

"So why were you so happy this morning?" He said flatly.

Bruce kept filing through footage. To anyone else, they would have thought he was ignoring Damian or didn't hear him. But Damian had known Bruce his whole life, and knew when he was ignoring him.

"Shouldn't you be doing something more productive?"

Damian turned to look at Bruce who still hadn't taken his eyes off the monitor.

"Like what?"

Bruce nodded towards the training room. Damian let out a sigh.

"All we do is train."

He looked at Damian who rolled his eyes before beginning to walk off. A few hours later most of the boys exited the training room. They were laughing at something Jason had said. Todd was doing something on his computer while the girls had been discussing Bruce and other sexual experience's they have had. Dick had seen Barbara almost instantaneously. Steph and Cass had already told her that Dick saw them kissing and wasn't at all surprised to see him approach her.

"Barbara can we talk?"

Barbara reluctantly nodded. A few minutes later they walked into the now empty training room.

"Listen Barbara... I saw you and Bruce in the kitchen earlier."

Dick had still harboured feelings towards her. He loved Kory but would always feel something for her.

"Dick… I know."

His eyes widened for all of a second before realising that the girls always told each other everything.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Last night was the first time."

How she wished that it was the second. She had always been attracted to him, but feared that he didn't feel the same.

"Why him!" He suddenly declared.

"Why do you care?"

"He's my adoptive father. It's like me dating your mother."

The moment he said that he regretted it. Barbara's mother had died when she was very young, and only had a few memories of her.

"Barbra I…"

"Why would you even say that?!" She shrieked while turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that." He said while placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Dick… I care about Bruce and want to be with him."

She had turned around and was facing him at this point. He let out a long sigh while staring over her shoulder thinking about how to respond.

"If he hurts you."

"I know… It would be funny to see you try." Barbara said a smile returning to her face.

Dick rolled his eyes before starting to smile. As they walked out of the room Barbara began thinking about the conversation in which Dick was going to have with Bruce. She knew that they both could be extremely hot headed when they wanted to be. She let out a small sigh before walking over to the bat computer. Bruce was still looking at CCTV footage as she approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What did he say?"

Barbara was taken aback for all of a second before realising that she was talking to the next great detective.

"He didn't agree to begin with, I don't think he ever will."

She let out a long sigh.

"Everything will be ok." He said while placing his hand on hers. He looked up and gave her a reassuring smile before kissing her hand.

"Even if he ends up not agreeing… I still want to be with you."

Barbara's heart skipped a beat hearing him say those words. She knew he cared about her but wanting to actively be with her no matter what anyone else thought was another story. She smiled as her eyes began to tear up; he wiped away a tear before smiling warmly.

"Don't cry." He said softly.

She kissed his check before turning around and simultaneously wiping away the last few tears. He watched her attentively as she walked off. Most people in the cave where distracted with what they were doing apart from Damian who was always listening and had heard the ordeal between Bruce and Barbara.

 **Note**

I hope you enjoyed reading this second part of this story. This one I think turned out a lot better than the first chapter. There are still some parts I'm not completely happy with I don't think I ever will be however to be honest. I welcome feedback and criticism, I always want to try and improve in every way possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce had sent Steph, Cass, Todd and Tim out on patrol for the rest of the night. Dick was working on his bike while Damian had been repairing some of his damaged equipment. Bruce and Barbara were recoding the bat computers firewalls, since Riddler's recent attack on Wayne enterprises. A few hours later Dick had finished tinkering with his bike. He ended up going up to the manor to get some sleep. Damian eventually finished repairing his equipment and walked over to Bruce and Barbara.

"So… you two." He said flatly while leaning against the bat computers console.

Barbara looked at Damian for all of a second before changing her gaze to Bruce who was already looking at her.

"Am I going to have to say it? Or are you two going to actually admit it?"

"W… when did you find out?" She had her suspiciousness, but knew that Dick wouldn't have told anyone.

Damian chuckled to himself slightly before responding.

"After you left the training room, and walked over to Bruce. You're not very inconspicuous you know." He said with a slight teasing smile.

Bruce at this point had stood up and was standing next to Barbara. Damian let out a sigh before he said anything else.

"Look I'm the last one who should criticise the two of you, especially after my history with woman."

"S… So you're not angry?"

"Why would I be Angry? Yes it's a little disturbing to see you two together, but if you make each other happy then who am I to complain. Maybe then he will not be so cold all the time." He gave them one last smile before walking up to the Manor.

Barbara was shocked with how much of an adult Damian seemed throughout that conversation.

"When did he become so gown up?"

"He's a good kid, even if he is reckless and doesn't listen to orders."

Bruce's mind began wondering. He started to worry about how the others would take the news. He knew the girls, Dick and Damian knew but Todd and Tim? What would they think? 'That's something to think about tomorrow' he thought to himself, before pulling Barbara close and passionately kissing her.

"Upstairs?" She whispered into Bruce's ear with an erotic tone that made him growl.

"Upstairs." He said before sweeping her up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

They couldn't reach Bruce's bedroom fast enough. Before taring each others clothes off. Bruce gently layed her down on the bed. She parted her legs so then he could comfortably sit in-between them. His mouth was locked with hers as they passionately fought in a game of dominance with their tongues. Bruce slowly began slipping his hands underneath her shirt and began kneading her breasts gently. She let out a small moan as Bruce began kissing down her neck.

"B…Bruce T… Take my T-Shirt off."

He took his mouth away from her neck as she lifted up her arms to help him take her shirt off. Bruce kissed her lustfully before taking his own off. He began caressing her neck with his mouth again while moving his hands up her heating body towards her now exposed breasts. He took her bra off and began twisting and pulling her right nipple while gently sucking her left one. This made Barbara moan passionately. They stayed locked like this for a few minutes before Bruce pulled away and hastily began taking his Jeans off. Barbara did the same. Their eyes remanded locked in a lust filled stare as they took the remainder of their clothes off. Barbara looked down at Bruce's large rock hard member, the size of which still shocked her even seeing it for the second time. Bruce began slowly rubbing his fingers along Barbara's now trembling clit, which made her want him even more.

"Are you ready?" He said into Barbara's ear with a deep tone.

It was his batman voice. This always seemed to make her heat up in a way that she couldn't explain.

"Y… Yes." She panted.

Bruce bit her ear softly before inserting his large member. They both let out a small moan from this action. He began slowly increasing in speed as he pushed deeper and deeper into her soft wet core.

"B… Bruce."

"Barbara."

Bruce's head was now inches away from Barbara's, they stared into each other's eyes which were now filled with a lustful haze. A few moments later Barbara felt herself becoming close.

"B… Bruce, I… I'm gonna… Cum!" She screamed out.

"Barbara!"

They came almost simultaneously. This carried on for a few more hours before they collapsed on top of each other completely spent.

"That was… wow" Was all she was able to say.

"You weren't too bad yourself." He said teasingly.

She slapped his arm lightly before looking up at him. He leant down and kissed her softly before pulling the light sheets over their sweaty bodies.

"You know I've always cared about you Barbara." He said while pushing a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear.

"I know." She said resting her head back down on his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat rhythmically pounding. However it began increasing in speed slightly.

"I love you Barbara."

It was as if time froze hearing him say those words. She had loved him for a very long time but knowing that he felt the same. It made her feel light headed with joy.

"I love you too."

Bruce kissed her head before holding her close. They both eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Everyone in the house was now asleep; however the bat computer began receiving an emergency distress signal.

 _"zzz… tman…help…zzzzrob…zzzatgirl."_

The transmitter then went dead.

 **Note**

I hope you enjoyed reading the third part of this story. I'm really enjoying reading the reviews that you are leaving, and am glad that some of you are enjoying this story so far. I'm still trying to improve the lengths of my chapters, however I wanted to realise this one so then I can freely take my time on the next one which hopefully will be a lot longer than the previous ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce opened his eyes first, marvelling at the angel laying next to him. He carefully began getting up as to not wake Barbara. A few minutes later he walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said with a worried tone.

Alfred had seen Bruce, before he had begun heading upstairs to wake him.

"Yes Alfred?"

"There's something in the cave, which requires your attention."

Bruce had by now picked up on the tone in his voice. And began heading towards the library. A few minutes later he entered the cave. The Bat computer was showing a location and voice file. After a while the rest of the family entered the cave. Alfred had woken them up after seeing Bruce.

"Is this what I think it is?" Damian said while hastily walking over to Bruce.

He nodded glumly.

"When was the message received?" Said Dick.

"Around five am, after all of us had gone to sleep."

By now Damian had sat down on a nearby chair, with his head wresting in his hands.

"Well what do we do?" Barbara asked, now standing next to Bruce.

"I've told Com… your father. His men are raiding the location now. But for now we can't do anything."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing while god knows what is happening to them!?"

Damian had now stood up and was glaring angrily.

"Damian, w…"

Before Bruce could respond they heard Todd and Cass's voices echo softly throughout the cave. Alfred had brought them down. They were beaten up badly and could hardly walk.

"Cass!" Damian said while hastily running over to her.

Todd had been helping Cass stand. Before he realised what was happening Damian had pulled her out of Todd's reach and lifted her up in one swift movement. He then carried her over to the table which was used to patch them up after any sort of injury.

"I'm fine Alfred." Todd said while hobbling over to the table himself.

"Cass what happened?" Barbara said while comforting her.

"We… We were ambushed by Riddler." She winced, as she spoke.

Alfred had begun examining Cass's injury's, determining what course of action should be taken. He began cutting the back of her uniform while simultaneously taking her cowl off. She had been beaten up pretty badly and was bruised all over. Alfred began cleaning the cuts she had on her back.

"How did you escape?" Bruce said.

"Catwoman helped us."

Bruce was surprised hearing Todd say that. Catwoman had always drifted from one side to another never staying on one for very long. She had helped Bruce out on many different occasions, and he had done the same. He even had, had a sexual relationship with her. However that was pure lust.

"Catwoman?"

Barbara's eyes widened. She had known about Bruce's history with her, and it made her feel a twinge of jealousy.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Damian said while looking at Cass.

Cass smiled light, before wincing again. Damian had cared about Cass; however that is a story for another time.

"Do you know what happened to Tim and Steph?" Dick said.

"The… Joker has them."

Bruce then walked back over to the bat computer and leaned over its main console. A few moments later Barbara came over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This is my fault… I'm the one that sent them out on patrol."

"Bruce, we all know what we're signing up for." She said reassuringly.

He turned to face her. She smiled lightly before walking back over to Todd and Cass. Bruce took out his cell and punched in Selina's number.

"I was expecting a call from you" She purred teasingly.

"I'm not in the mood for games Selina. Tell me what you know."

She let out a small sigh.

"Meet me at the docks." With that she hung up the phone.

Bruce hastily ran out of the cave, not giving the others a second glance. A few minutes later Bruce had jumped into his Vantage and was speeding towards the docks. His cell began to ring, he answered it using the cars on-board Bluetooth.

"Bruce." Barbara said with a worried tone.

"Barbara, I have to fix this."

She let out a small sigh. She knew she wasn't going to be able to stop him.

"Bruce… where are you headed?"

"The docks, Selina told me to meet her there."

Hearing he was going to see Selina made her whole body tighten.

"Do you need help?"

"I'm fine… just make sure Todd and Cass are okay." He then disconnected the call.

Eventually he arrived at the docks. Selina was waiting, leaning against her bike.

"Well, well, what would the press say if they saw Bruce Wayne coming to meet a criminal?" She said with a teasing smile.

"Enough chat, tell me what you know." He said flatly.

"Brucie doesn't want to play? That's no fun." She said pushing herself against him.

"I'm not interested in you Selina." He pushed her away forcefully before crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes while letting out sigh.

"Last I heard Joker was planning on taking them to an abandoned fair ground."

He nodded before beginning to turn around.

"Oh and Selina."

"Yes?" She purred.

"Why did you help Todd and Cass?"

"I… I felt guilty for helping Riddler capture them, there good kids."

Bruce smirked to himself before opening the Vantages door.

"Oh and Bruce."

She pulled him around and planted her lips firmly on his. He pushed her away almost instantly. She smiled before turning around and striding back to her bike.

"You have my number." She said before flying off.

Bruce stood there for a few seconds' thoughts racing through his head. Before getting in the car and speeding off towards the Manor. What he didn't know was that Barbara had watched the whole ordeal between Selina and Bruce on a nearby CCTV camera.

"What if he actually wanted her to kiss him?"

"Babs, try not to worry, it's clear she forcefully kissed him. It meant nothing."

Barbara had shown Cass the CCTV footage and was beginning to worry about the kiss Bruce and Selina shared.

"Yeah but what if it did?"

"He told you he loved you right?"

She nodded.

"Then there you go."

She placed her hand reassuringly on Barbara's shoulder. Giving her a light smile.

"Thank you Alfred."

Alfred had patched up Todd and Cass, and had made them both herbal tea to help sooth there pain. The boys were looking at something on Damian's computer, while Barbara and Cass were discussing Bruce as he entered the cave. They all stopped what they were doing and hastily walked over to the bat computer.

"What did she say?" Barbara said while trying to conceal her true emotions.

Bruce was leaning over the computers console at this point.

"Joker is holding Tim and Steph at an abandoned fair ground." He said while turning around.

"So what now?" Dick said.

"We wait till it's dark."

Dick nodded before the group disbursed. Bruce sat down and held his head in his hands. He was still worrying about the kiss he had with Selina. It didn't mean anything but he was trying to decide if he should tell Barbara or not.

"Bruce."

He looked up at her, she had a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

She looked down at her feet, trying to fight tears from beginning to well up.

"I… I saw you and Selina." She looked back up at him her eyes now watery.

Bruce hastily stood up and pulled her close, not caring if Todd saw.

"Barbara I love you." He said while reluctantly pulling away and giving her a warm smile.

"That kiss meant nothing to me."

"I know it's just… what if it did?"

Tears began slowly pouring down her cheeks.

"Barbara, your everything to me. I didn't think it was possible for me to love someone until I met you."

She began to smile lightly as Bruce wiped away the last few tears. He kissed her forehead lightly before she walked back off to Cass. After a few hours it was night fall. Dick, Damian, Bruce and Barbara had all suited up and had begun heading towards their respective vehicles. Dick and Damian started their bikes while Bruce and Barbara hoped into the Batmobile. They then all simultaneously flew out of the cave.

 **Note**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was probably the most enjoyable to write so far, hopefully the length is pleasing I tried to make it longer which I think I was successful in doing.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they arrived at the fairground Jim's men had already done a perimeter sweep of the area. He was waiting outside a haunted house when they pulled up.

"What's the situation?" Bruce said flatly.

"Jokers held up inside." Jim said while taking a puff of his cigar and pointing towards the house.

"Robin, I want you to be look out at the top of the Ferris wheel." Bruce said while turning around.

Damian nodded before taking out his grapple hook and flying up to the top of the wheel.

"Batgirl, Nightwing. I want you to enter the building from the top." Bruce had now turned around and began walking up to the main entrance of the building.

Jim let out a small sigh before unknowingly watching his daughter and Dick scurry up the building. By now Jim had known to leave Batman to deal with a situation.

"Batsie, Batsie. Have you come to save your friends?" The joker said while dementedly laughing uncontrollably.

A room near Bruce suddenly became coated in a bright light. He could see Tim and Steph tied up, coated in blood. He hastily shot his grapple hook through the broken floor above him. The room Steph and Tim were in had no roof either. Bruce carefully began walking over to where the hole was and peered in. He could see three figures shrouded in darkness, hiding in the corners of the room. 'Only three?' He thought to himself. He knew that the Joker would have some sort of elaborate trap in place. Before any of them knew what was happening Bruce had shot his grapple into the back of the chair that Steph was tied to. He pulled it up and towards him in one swift motion. It hit him square in the chest knocking him over. He could see the fear in Steph's large terrified eyes. He untied her while carefully taking the tape off of her mouth.

"Can you walk?" He said in a hushed voice.

She nodded before trying to stand. He could see that she wasn't going anywhere as she fell back down. He caught her before she completely hit the ground. By now Barbara and Dick had entered the building, they saw Bruce and Steph and hastily ran over to them.

"Get her out of the building." Bruce said to Dick.

He nodded before sweeping Steph up into his arms and carrying her out of the building.

"Where's Tim?" Barbara said.

Bruce looked towards the hole in the floor before they cautiously walked over to it. One of the guards was now holding a knife to Tim's throat. He suddenly noticed that the joker was walking around Tim, casually swaying a gun in the air.

"Batsie, Batsie, Batsie. You got one but can you get the other?" He said while pushing the guard away and placing the gun against Tim's head.

"10… 9… 3… 2…"

Before the Joker could finish Bruce jumped down. The guards began running at him as the joker laughed uncontrollably. He disarmed them easily, pushing there now unconscious body's away. Before he could do anything else the Joker took a shot at him. However Bruce felt no pain. Barbara had jumped down in front of him, stopping the bullet. She collapsed to the ground almost instantaneously. The joker laughed while dropping the gun and taking out a knife, placing it against Tim's neck. Bruce froze looking at Barbara. He wanted to rush to her but couldn't. His worry quickly turned to rage as he threw a batarang at the jokers arm. He let go of the knife before beginning to laugh again. Bruce ran at him tackling him to the ground. He was overwhelmed with rage punching the Joker again and again. The joker kept laughing maniacally.

"B… Bruce." Barbara said weakly

Hearing Barbara, snapped Bruce back into reality. The joker lay there unconscious nearly dead. Bruce ran over to Barbara almost instantly after hearing her.

"Barbara!" He said while holding her.

"B… Bruce I… I love you." She said before becoming unconscious.

Bruce's heart stopped, fearing that those might be the last words he ever heard her say. Before he did anything else he swept Barbara up and hastily ran out of the building with her in his arms.

"Where's the Joker?" Jim said while Bruce ran past him in a blur.

"In there." He said harshly before placing Barbara carefully in the Batmobile.

He then jumped in himself and shot off. Dick had already taken Steph back to the cave. By the time Damian had jumped down Bruce had already gone. He made sure that Tim was ok and that Jim and his men got the Joker. Damian then took Tim back to the cave. When he arrived there was no sign of Barbara or Bruce.

"Where's Barbara?" Damian said while helping Todd over to the table.

"Bruce rushed upstairs with her the moment they got back."

By now Steph had, had her wounds tended to by Alfred and was slowly recovering. Cass was comforting her.

"Where's Alfred?"

"Upstairs." Dick said with a worried tone.

Bruce had demanded that Alfred come upstairs with him to help look after Barbara. Dick and Damian began tending to Tim's wounds as Alfred came back into the cave.

"Master Dick, Damian, May I?" Alfred said while walking up to the table and beginning to tend to Tim's wounds. He was tutting to himself, looking at the poor job Damian and Dick had done.

"How's Barbara?" Dick said worriedly.

"Miss Gordon is currently sleeping, she should be awake in the morning" He said reassuringly.

After a few minutes Alfred had finished patching up Tim. He then made sure Steph was ok before walking out of the cave to prepare refreshments for the family. Damian and Dick were looking at something on the Bat computer, while the girls were discussing Barbara and Bruce, to help take Steph's mind off of the whole ordeal. Before Alfred headed back to the cave he went up to check on Barbara. She was sleeping soundly when he entered. Bruce was sitting in a nearby chair with his head wresting back and eyes closed.

"Master Bruce."

Bruce opened his eyes and briefly looked at Alfred before looking back at Barbara worriedly.

"She will be fine Master Bruce." He said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She risked her life for me Alfred." Bruce said while letting out a long sigh.

"Sir If I may, any of them would have done the same."

He looked back at Alfred who smiled warmly.

"Will that be all?"

Bruce nodded glumly as Alfred walked back out of the room.

"Barbara, I… I need you." He said while gripping her hand tightly.

 **Note**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had trouble writing this one, mostly writer's block. I couldn't decide on a start that I was happy with, and ended up with this. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as difficult to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara began to wake up, slowly opening her eyes. It was early morning. She began to look around the room eventually seeing Bruce asleep in a nearby chair. She smiled to herself before trying to sit up, she winced painfully before reluctantly laying back down.

"Bruce… Bruce."

Eventually he heard her and came around.

"Barbara." He said while grasping her hand tightly.

Bruce began to smile, knowing that she was ok.

"I… I thought I lost you." He said while kissing her hand softly.

"And leave you?" She said with a weak teasing smile.

"Barbara what you did… If you hadn't survived." He said while letting out a long sigh.

"Bruce." She said with a warm smile.

"I can't live in a world without you Barbara."

Her heart stopped for all of a second hearing those words. She didn't want this moment to end. The bliss of hearing him say that made all the pain from her injury evaporate. Bruce leant in a kissed her. He smiled at her before she began to try sit up again wincing as she did so. Bruce helped her, carefully holding her back. A few minutes later Alfred walked in. He was holding a tray which had painkillers and a warm breakfast on for Barbara.

"Miss Gordon." Alfred said as he walked over to the two of them.

"I hope that your pain isn't too severe this morning."

"Yes thank you Alfred." She said giving him a warm smile.

"Master Bruce, there is a phone call for you." He said before nodding to the two of them and walking out of the room.

Bruce kissed her forehead softly before leaving himself. After a few minutes Barbara had finished her breakfast. Cass and Steph walked into the room.

"Barbara!" Cass exclaimed while rushing to her side, hastily followed by Steph.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said while smiling weakly.

"Where are the others?"

Barbara was surprised that none of them had come to check on her also.

"In the cave, there trying to work out why the Joker was so easily captured."

What Barbara didn't know was that Bruce had ordered them to stay down there. After a few minutes Bruce walked back into the room. The girls whispered one last thing to Barbara before leaving.

"What was that about?" He said while sitting back down next to her.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said teasingly.

"Barbara…"

Bruce gulped slightly before continuing.

"I… I want to make you a promise." He said while holding her hand nervously.

"I hid from my feelings towards you for a very long time. As in fear of what others may think." He let out a long sigh before continuing.

"Hiding from the way I feel was the biggest mistake I've made. Barbara… I want to promise you that I will never hide from my feelings again and do everything I can to make you feel happy and secure."

Barbara's eyes began to water, as a tear slowly fell down her cheek. He wiped it away while smiling at her warmly. He leant in and kissed her. This time had more meaning behind it however, knowing that Barbara meant everything to him. An hour or so later Bruce had to leave for an important board meeting. Barbara was trying to stand up at this point. She hated not being able to be independent. She stood up slowly before collapsing back down onto the bed.

"Barbara." Dick said as he walked into the room.

She was sitting up with her legs draped over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

He was now standing next to her.

"Trying to stand." She said flatly before once again trying.

She began to tip forwards but Dick court her just before she hit the floor. He helped her lay back down again, which she reluctantly agreed to.

"You need to pace yourself." He said with a warm smile.

"I know it's just… I hate being bed bound. Having others waiting on me hand and foot."

Dick had known Barbara for a very long time and knew that if she wanted to do something she would do it no matter what.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better." She said smiling up at him.

His facial expression suddenly changed from a welcoming warm one to a cold nervous one.

"Barbara… I was worried about you." He said while gripping her hand.

Barbara was taken aback for a second before pulling away. She cared about Dick yes, but she had not cared for him in that sort of way for a very long time. She didn't think she would ever care for him in that way again.

"Dick… that's sweet but I don't like you in that way anymore."

Dick said nothing as he turned away from her before walking over to the doorway.

"I hope he makes you happy." He said coldly before heading back to the cave.

Barbara sat there not knowing what to do. She desperately wanted to try clear things up with him but would it only make things worse? After a few hours Bruce returned. His first port of call was his room, where Barbara was situated. When he walked in she was alone. It was clear to him that she had been crying, from the damp tissues sprawled across the bed.

"What's wrong?" He said while walking over and sitting on the bed next to her.

"D… Dick came up earlier h… he told me that he still has feelings for me." Barbara couldn't look at Bruce while saying that.

She was beyond terrified of how he would respond.

"What did you say?" Bruce said nervously.

"I told him that I don't feel that way about him anymore."

She had now leant over and was holding Bruce's hand; she was smiling at him warmly. He leant in and kissed her. After a few minutes they were both laying on the bed. Barbara's head was resting on Bruce's chest as he stroked her fiery read hair softly. They stayed like this until they both eventually fell asleep, Bruce not caring about getting changed. All he needed was Barbara.

"We should have done more."

"What else could we have done? The Joker was locked up in Arkham."

At that point Bruce entered the cave. It was early morning, Barbara and the girls were still asleep. However the boys found out that the Joker escaped from Arkham again. Before Damian could reply they noticed Bruce.

"Where's dick?"

"He's flying back to metropolis to see Kory." Tim said flatly.

Bruce let out a slight sigh which none of them noticed.

"The Joker escaped from Arkham again."

Bruce was now leaning over the Bat computers main console. Suddenly a breaking news alert appeared.

"Commissioner Gordon has been captured by the Joker." Was the main headline.

Bruce stood there for a few seconds comprehending what he had just read. The others all began to crowd around him.

"We need to tell Barbara." Jason said.

Bruce let out a long sigh before responding.

"I want you to find out as much information about this as possible… I'll go tell Barbara." He then hastily ran out of the cave.

When he reached upstairs Barbara was still asleep. He watched her for a few minutes marvelling at the most beautiful woman he had seen since Diana.

"Barbara." He said softly while pushing on her shoulder gently.

"Mmm… Morning." She said while smiling up at him warmly.

"How do you feel?" He said with a worried tone.

"Better."

"Barbara… I need to tell you something."

She had picked up on his tone.

"What's wrong?"

She was now sitting up.

"The Joker… took your father."

Hearing those words hit her like a truck. Bruce knew that she was in no state to go out as Batgirl, but he also knew that, that wouldn't stop her from trying. She began to try and stand, but fell forwards. Bruce court her just before she hit the floor. He gently helped her back onto the bed.

"Barbara… you can't go out there like this."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing. He's my father."

Tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks. Bruce kneeled down in front of her wiping away the tears. He leant in and kissed her softly.

"I promise you that I will find your father." He said while smiling reassuringly.

"If I can't go out there then I'm at least helping you as Oracle." She said while trying to stand again.

Bruce helped her smiling lightly to himself. He had always admired her spirit to never give in. It was one of the reasons why he loved her. A few minutes later they entered the cave. By this time the girls were awake and had been informed of the situation. Jason and Tim noticed how caring Bruce was with Barbara as he helped her over to the Bat computer. They still didn't know about their relationship.

"Barbara… how are you feeling?" Tim said nervously.

"How do you think?" She said coldly while opening various programs and files.

"Damian I want you to go down to GCPD and find out what they know."

Damian nodded as he walked off to the changing rooms. A few minutes later Bruce walked off to his room also. He changed into his suit as he heard Damian's bike start up and fly off out of the cave. Bruce eventually walked back into the cave. The girls were reassuring Barbara while Jason and Tim were repairing equipment.

"He's going to be fine." Bruce said, at this point he was standing next to Barbara.

"I know it's just… what if he isn't?"

"Don't think like that." He said while kissing her head softly.

Bruce then walked over to the Batmobile and hopped in, starting up the engine and flying out the cave.

 **Note**

Sorry for the wait, what ended up being a Farley uneventful chapter. I've been struggling with how to write the last few chapters. Hopefully the next one will be better. This one I felt was a good step in the right direction however. I hope you enjoyed anyway. [Update] Sorry for the wait, and it only to be a update for chapter 6. I was originally planning on making its own chapter, but after rereading this one seemed short enough already. I'm going to be taking a break from this story, as i feel like I'm burnt out with ideas writing it. I am going to continue it at some point but at the moment that is a little ways off. I am still going to be writing other Fics however. I already have a project in mind which I'm going to start writing soon.


	7. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

The hiatus is still firmly in place unfortunately, i havent really had motivation to continue this and any other storys i have uploaded here. However i am still planning to eventually come back to this story and any others, i already have been considering re-writes for some storys. I am still writing fanfiction however, most of the storys i am currently writing will eventibally be uploaded to AO3. If you would like to read any of my future works there is a very high chance they will be found there, however these storys will stay here as being representations of my first works. I may eventually uploaded them to AO3 when i eventually get around to finishing them but at the moment i have no plans of taking that course of action.  
If you want to find updates about any of these story's or projects i am working on, you can find me on twitter RogerJaSm.


End file.
